


People are NOT Observant

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Relationship Reveal, Singer Magnus Bane, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: What will it take for people to figure out that Mr. Lightwood is married to Magnus Bane? A school visit from the singer himself might just be enough
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 14
Kudos: 476





	People are NOT Observant

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad under @HigherFurtherFaster- which is my account on there, this work is entirely my own and I have no beta so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you like this AU!

"Have you heard his new song? It's super good!"

"Yeah, I listened to it on the bus! Such a good voice!"

"I know right! And he's super hot!"

"Girls, while I am sure you're having a no doubt scintillating conversation, the trigonometry test is tomorrow," Alec interrupted the girl's conversion, having taught at this school for three years and had managed to gain a reputation as a fun but strict teacher meaning that most students would listen to him.

"Sorry Mr Lightwood! We were talking about Magnus Bane's new single, can we play it while we work?" Bella asked

"Sure," Alec often let his students listen to music while they worked as long as they were actually getting work done.

"Thanks!"

Alec smiled, he loved seeing the joy people received from listening to his husbands music. Of course none of his students or colleges knew that he was married to Magnus, he didn't try to hide it exactly, it just never came up and most people weren't exactly observant.

After the bell for lunch went Alec gathered all of his belongings and made his way down to the staff room, he was expecting the usual banter with his colleagues while he ate and caught up on marking but was instead met with a very exited but frantic music teacher.

"Who are we going to get?" Miss Everett asked

"Not sure, they have to be willing to come in by Friday, so it's not much notice," Mr Greysmith added

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Alec asked, dumping his stuff on his desk

"The school is letting us get a singer to come in and speak to the kids on Friday lunch time, to help get more people interested in the performing arts!" Miss Everett exclaimed, she had tried to organise something like this for years and Alec was happy she was finally getting the chance.

"That's awesome, who are you getting?"

"Not sure yet, it would be super cool if we could get someone that all the kids know," Mr Greysmith answered

"Like Magnus Bane?" Alec replied with a smirk

"That would be awesome, the entire school is obsessed with him. But I don't even know how we could contact him! Let alone if he would be interested," Miss Everett trailed off, looking wistful

"I think he would love to do it, after all he is pretty big on promoting the arts," Alec told her

"Yeah, but still, no clue how we could even get in touch. He is a global superstar after all!" Miss Everett sounded defeated

"I can call him if you want," Alec offered

"Nice one Alec, I bet you don't even know where to find his number," Mr Greysmith rolled his eyes

"50 bucks says I already have it James," Alec replied

"Your're on,"

Alec grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Do you want me to put him on speakerphone?" he asked

"Sure," said Mr Greysmith, starting to lose confidence in his odds

"Ok," Alec clicked Magnus's contact and the sound of the phone ringing could be heard throughout the room

After three rings, Magnus picked up "Alexander, aren't you still at school?"

"Yeah, it's lunch time Magnus. By the way you're on speakerphone, just thought I'd tell you," Alec warned, remembering Magnus's habit of saying inappropriate things over the phone

"Ah, so I guess I can't tell you my plans for you tonight?" Magnus teased

"Nope, James and Bridget wanted to ask you something," Alec passed his phone over to an extremely stunned looking Miss Everett

"Ask away," Magnus said

"Uh, um, hello Mr Bane," Miss Everett took a moment to regain her composure. "We were wondering if you would be able to come in on Friday to talk to some of the students. We are trying to promote the performing arts here at Idris Academy and we have noticed that a lot of our students seem to like your music,"

"I don't think I have anything on, so sure. I can do it, what time?" Magnus asked "Also, feel free to call me Magnus,"

"12:30 until 1:40," Mr Greysmith answered

"Alright, is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't think so, thank you so much Magnus," Miss Everett said

"No problem!," Magnus replied "Also, what time are you going to be home darling?"

"Hopefully around 4 if I don't get too caught up here," Alec told him

"Ok, well Mr Greysmith, Miss Everett, I will see you on Friday. Alec, I'll see you tonight. Am I allowed to say I love you or am I not meant to be sappy around your colleagues?"

"It's fine," Alec rolled his eyes "I love you,"

"I love you too dear," Magnus hung up

After a few moments of silence Mr Greysmith handed Alec a $50 note. "I guess you were telling the truth,"

"Yup,"

"Can I just ask how you know one of the most famous singers in the world? It seems like you two are pretty close," Mr Greysmith stated

Alec laughed "That's one way of putting it," Alec held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding ring, "This is how I know him,"

For the second time that day Miss Everett and Mr Greysmith were speechless. Miss Everett was the first to come out of her trance, "How does no one know this?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't exactly been subtle," Alec gestured towards his desk where there were several photos, there was the strip from the photo booth in Tokyo, a few of their wedding photos, one that Maryse had take on Christmas of all her children and their partners, as well as many more.

"I guess not. How long have you been together?" Mr Greysmith asked

"Married for 4 years, together for 3 before that. We met in University," Alec told him

"Wow, did not expect that,"

"Didn't expect that I was married to Magnus or that I'm gay?"

"Honestly, both," Mr Greysmith admitted, 

Alec just shrugged "Most people don't. For some reason, people think I'm straight when they first meet me,"

"Well, I've known you for three years and I still never could have guessed," Miss Everett laughed. "Also, thanks for helping us organise that, we owe you. The kids are going to be so exited!"

"I'm sure they will be," Alec smiled, he liked the fact that he could help make some of the students so happy.

"You know, I feel bad asking you because you've been such a help already, but, would you be able to help on Friday? It's just that lots of students will probably turn up and we will need all the help we can get," Mr Greysmith asked

"Sure, I'd love to," Alec replied "I get to spend more time with my husband, why wouldn't I want to help?"

"Fair enough, and seriously, thank you,"

"No problem,"

~

Alec walked through the door of his and Magnus's loft. The loft was cosy, no where near as fancy as most people would expect a famous singer's home to be, sure it was a really nice place, big with high roofs and a good view of Brooklyn, there was artwork lining the walls, but not by big-name artists, but by their friend Clary.

"Hey Mags, I'm home," Alec called out

"Alexander! How was you day?" Magnus walked out of their office

"Pretty good, I had to help the music teachers organise some famous singer to come in on Friday," Alec told him with a smirk "How was yours?"

"Good, I had a lazy day. Got a call from a hot maths teacher asking me to go to his school on Friday," Magnus replied, walking closer to Alec

"Hot huh?"

"Very," Magnus and Alec were standing very close together now and instead of replying Alec learnt forward and pressed his lips to Magnus's.

~

It was Friday and Alec was helping to set up the PAC for lunchtime when Magnus walked in.

"I think I might have distracted some students by walking past their classrooms," Magnus admitted guiltily

"Can you blame them?" Alec asked

"Magnus! Thank you so much for coming!" Miss Everett said, walking over to where Magnus was standing

"Thank you for having me!" he replied "Is there anything I can do to help set up?"

"Oh, no. You're a guest, I think James, Alec and I have this covered," she told Magnus

"Are you sure? I'm happy to help,"

"Bridget, just let him help. When he feels like being helpful there's no point in arguing," Alec interrupted

"It's true. I am impossible," Magnus laughed

"Oh, well I suppose you could help Alec with the sound system," she receded

"Of course!"

Soon the sound was set up and the PAC was ready but there was still 10 minutes before the students were going to arrive. Alec wandered over to the stage and sat down leaning against the side wall, after a moment Magnus followed him and sat on Alec's lap, leaning against his husband's chest. Alec smiled and put his arms loosely around Magnus. Miss Everett and Mr Greysmith soon followed suit and sat down on the stage with the couple.

"I still can't believe we never noticed," Mr Greysmith whispered to Miss Everett

"Yeah, me neither. They are cute together though. I honestly thought Magnus would be more of a diva judging by the way he dresses,"

"I can dress like a diva but still be a nice person," Magnus commented "Just like you can whisper all you want but we can still hear you,"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, I actually get that a lot," Magnus said, with a smile that made his fans go crazy "And yet, despite my amazing fashion sense Alec still insists on darkness,"

"Hey, if we all dressed like you the world would run out of glitter," Alec protested

"True, and what a tragedy that would be," Magnus agreed as the bell sounded, signalling the start of lunch "Does that mean I have to get up?" he asked with a dramatic sigh

"Yes, drama queen," Alec replied, making no move to get up himself. That being said, he was trapped under Magnus so until Magnus moved Alec couldn't either. Of course, Magnus showed no signs of getting up in the near future.

The doors of the PAC opened and a group of students walked in, all of them looked star struck when they saw Magnus as well as mildly confused when they saw what, or who, he was sitting on.

"Hello!" Magnus said cheerfully

"H-hi!" one of the girls replied, one of the boys gave a small wave as he sat down in the front row

"So, what are your names?" Magnus asked

"Oh, I'm Christina,"

"I'm Julian,"

"And I'm Emma,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magnus,"

"Pretty sure they know that already Magnus," Alec said, rolling his eyes "Also, can you get off me now?"

"But I'm comfortable Alexander!" Magnus protested but got up anyway as more students started to walk into the room

"Thanks," Alec stood up and made his way over to where Miss Everett and Mr Greysmith were now seated at the back of the PAC in order to keep an eye on the students. Soon the room was filled and Magnus decided it was time to start.

"Ok everyone! Shall we begin?" Magnus asked the large group, all the seats in the room were taken and there were students sitting on the floor as well. After the crowd was silent Magnus began "Alright, hi everyone! I'm Magnus Bane and I'm here today to talk to you about my career in the music industry and answer some of your questions," 

Magnus then began to tell them his story of becoming a singer. By now Alec was familiar with it and listened to his husband give the students a shorter version of how he had come to America from Indonesia when his mother died, skipping the part where his step father tried to drown him. How he had been taken in by foster parents and had developed a love of music and fashion as a way to express himself. The story became even more familiar when he came to the part where he went to University to study music and also met Alec. Magnus didn't go into much detail about their relationship, just saying that if it wasn't for his husband's support he wouldn't be where he was today.

After Magnus had finished speaking the students were allowed to ask him questions. Many were what you would expect, questions like 'Whats it like being famous?' and other similar ones. 

"You mentioned meeting your husband in University, do you mind if I ask how you met. Was he also studying music?"Emma asked

"No, he was actually studying to be a maths teacher," Magnus replied with a smile in Alec's direction before continuing, "We met at one of my parties, his brother's girlfriend introduced us and we fell for each other pretty much immediately. He was quite stunning, still is, and was so adorably shy. For the first hour we talked he couldn't stop stuttering! After that we started dating, we were together for three years before he asked me to marry him, now, four years later, I'm still as madly in love with him as I was when I said yes," By the time Magnus had finished he was no longer looking at the students, instead his gaze retested on Alec, his golden-green eyes locked with Alec's blue ones.

One of the students sighed "That's so cute,"

"Yeah," her friend agreed "It is,"

"What's your husband's name? You keep mentioning him but you never told us his name," 

Alec nodded to Magnus, letting him know it was ok to tell them, "Alexander Lightwood-Bane. But I'm sure most of you know him as Mr Lightwood,"

The students all looked surprised and after a moment of stunned silence they all began asking questions at once

"Mr Lightwood, as in our maths teacher Mr Lightwood?" Bella said

"Wait, seriously?" Julian remarked

After the chatter died down Magnus just smirked and gestured for Alec to join him on the stage. Standing up Alec made his way over to Magnus and stood beside him, Magnus linked their hands together and held them up for everyone to see.

~

The rest of Magnus's visit was a success as well and it was all the school could talk about on Monday. The news had travelled fast and soon the whole school knew that Mr Lightwood was married to Magnus Bane. Technically Magnus Lightwood-Bane, but for the sake of simplicity both men tended to go by their maiden names.

"Mr Lightwood, how could you not tell us! All the times we listened to his music in class and you never told us!" Zach said

"You never asked," Alec shrugged, he was busy connecting his laptop to the projector while his students told him off for not letting them know he was married to someone famous. "Plus, I thought someone would have picked up on this," Alec said pointing to where his desktop screen was now being showcased on the board. His background was one of his favourite photos from his and Magnus's wedding, the picture was of the entire bridal party. Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon stood to the right and Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa and Raphael were on the left, they were all smiling at the camera, even Raphael. In the middle stood Alec and Magnus, Alec's arms were around Magnus's waist and Magnus had his arms around Alec's neck, their foreheads were resting together and they were both smiling so widely it hurt.

"How did we not notice that," Bella remarked

"I'm not really sure," Alec replied

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any feedback I would love to hear it! Comments and kudos are adored (but don't feel like you have to!). Until next time,  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
